Darkness Saga-The Bringer of Death
by Super 17
Summary: Vegeta has fallen to Janeba and is up to Trunks and the other Z Warriors to stop him from causing any more destruction.


Okay, I'm back with the second part of The Darkness Saga. Sorry it took me so long to post it.... My computer has been really screwed up and I have had the worst case of writer's block. So tell me what you think of it.  
  
  
The Darkness Saga  
The Bringer of Death  
  
As Vegeta's body fell to the hard ground Janeba, completely full of himself for taking down Vegeta in one blow laughed. "So who's next to fall," asked Janeba. "You bastard," yelled Trunks from behind everyone, "I'm going to make you pay!" As the boy flew from behind Goten, Pan, Gohan and Goku he quickly reached Super Saiyajin and raised his sword above his head. He flew straight towards Janeba and took a quick slice for his right arm then vanished. As Janeba looked for where Trunks was, Trunks reappeared behind Janeba and fired a huge KI blast into Janeba's back. Janeba fell to the ground hard as the blast exploded upon its impact. Janeba slowly got to his feet and vanished the second he was standing. Trunks flew up and searched the area for Janeba. As he turned to look in another direction, he stared eye to eye with Janeba.  
Janeba stared back at Trunks with a tiny smile on his face. His facial expression quickly changed to a serious cold stare. Trunks took this opportunity to attack Janeba; he lundged his sword towards Janeba's chest. Before the sword could make contacted, Janeba grabbed the blade and pulled it out of Trunks hands. Janeba spun around and kicked Trunks right in the face sending him hurdling down towards earth. Janeba threw the sword into the air and fired a KI blast straight into the sword completely eradicating it. He looked down to see Trunks hit the ground with an explosive impact. Janeba flew back down towards the other Z Warriors. He walked to where Trunks had fallen and stared at his body. "Ha.... To think that this weakling is the son of Vegeta..." muttered Janeba, "I thought he would at least put up a decent fight..."  
Janeba turned his gaze away from Trunks and focused it on the others. "Which on of you is going to be the next idiot to fall before me." asked an arrogant Janeba. Trunks slowly lifted his head and looked at Janeba. His vision blurry, and the use of his left eye was gone for now. He touched his forehead with his right hand and removed it to find blood dripping down his finger' tips. Trunks stood up and limped over toward his father's motionless body. "Please don't die father, don't die," cried Trunks. Janeba shot a quick glance at Vegeta's body only to find Trunks, kneeling by his father's side crying and still alive.  
"Damn it, how can he still be alive.." mumbled Janeba, "the impact surely would have killed him.." Gohan runs over to Trunks and takes out a tiny brown pouch, he opens it and removes a senzu bean and hands it to Trunks. "Here, eat this I think you'll be needing it," said Gohan, "I'll give Vegeta one also and he'll be okay in a few minutes." "Thanks," said Trunks as he took the senzu bean from Gohan and ate it. Gohan rolls Vegeta's body over and puts a senzu bean in his mouth and makes him swallow it. "I'll take the rest of this fight from here, okay Trunks," asked Gohan. "Sure, I'll take care of my father then." "Okay take him over by Goten and Pan, alright," asked Gohan. "Okay, I'll do that," smiled Trunks.  
Janeba, with a look of confusion across his face stared at the two wondering what they were doing. He look of confusion quickly turned into a look of anger when he saw Vegeta start to move again. "Damn it, how is that possible Vegeta was dead and Trunks was dying," exclaimed Janeba, "I can't let this happen again..." Janeba's body then started to glow a bright red as powerful waves of KI started flowing from all around him. His eyes turned blood red as he laughed evilly. "You're all dead now," yelled Janeba, "I'm going to finish you all off right now!"  
Janeba pulled both arms back to reveal his plan. "Everyone get out of here now," yelled Goku, "Janeba's going to fire a KI blast!" Janeba said a short incantation and an orb of dark energy formed in both hands. The orbs both then shined a purplish red and expanded 4 times their original size. The ground under Janeba then cracked and vanished to reveal burning brimstone. "Hell's Assault," yelled Janeba as he slammed both orbs into each other sending KI blasts flying from all around him. The ground shattered and the burning brimstone exploded destroying the and the KI blasts destroyed the surrounding area sending wreckage, bodies and the Z Warriors flying.  
Janeba flew into the air, scanned the wreckage and vanished. Pan and Goten crawled out from under some building wreckage and fell on to the hardened brimstone. Trunks carried his father out from under a pile of stones. Goku and Gohan walked out on to the top of a mountain of bodies and ground. "Is everyone alright," asked Goku. "Yeah, nothing too serious just a few scrapes and bruises," replied everyone. "Okay, good now let's get home and get ready for the next encounter with Janeba," said Goku. Everyone was then given a senzu bean and they flew off towards their homes.  
"Oh, god," exclaimed Bulma, "Vegeta, what happened!?" "Mom, I don't think He's able to talk right now...he's been out cold since the fight," answered Trunks. "But what happened to him," asked Bulma. "I'll explain it later after father is better," said Trunks. "Okay, I'll take him to his bed and tend to his wounds," sighed Bulma. "Alright mother, I'll go wash up then," replied Trunks. Trunks lifts his father and Bulma carries him to their bed room. "I hope he'll be alright," muttered Bulma. "Don't worry he'll be okay, I know it," answered Trunks, "He's had two senzu beans so he should be just fine."  
  
To Be Continued....  
For continuation of The Darkness Saga look for A World of Silence.  
  
Also, if you want to continue to read this series you must review my FanFic so I know whether or not to continue it. Thanks for your reviews on Prelude to Darkness and I hope you liked this one just as much.  



End file.
